I Got A Feeling
by CaPtain SpOcKettE
Summary: When a certain someone draws the attention of all the men in the room, Jasper can't handle thier feelings & things become bazar if not interesting.


_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Twilight or its characters only the plot_

**I Got A Feeling**

Both packs and the Cullens were trying to find common ground and find some way to cohabit with each other without constantly wanting to kill each other. So, here they are in the Cullens' living room on their respective sides of the room glaring at each other with their arms crossed. Sam's pack was by the door trying to breathe and ready to leave at a moment's notice, but stood ready to pounce if either of the other groups, mainly the Cullens, got out of line or charged at them. Jacob's group stood on the side of the room near the windows away from everyone, but closer to the Cullens, and also so the air could blow the funk of the vamps away from their noses. The Cullens sat and stood in the middle of the room with Rosalie hissing every now and then as she looked up at both packs with distain and a look of superiority.

Every time she hissed Paul growled and every time Paul growled Sam put his hand out and shifted, so Paul wouldn't be first to attack. Every time Sam shifted Jacob growled and shifted ready to pounce on Sam and every time Jacob shifted and growled Carlisle Spread his arm in a peaceful gesture asking for calm. Every time Carlisle asked for calm Rosalie hissed and the cycle continued as they all stood and sat in the living room waiting for someone to hurry the hell up so they could get this meeting over with.

"Jasper a little help."-Carlisle whispered, but the wolves heard and growled low not liking these funky ass vampires trying to play with their emotions.

"They don't like when Jasper sends out calm they feel he's playing with their emotions and they'll continue to get agitated and attack if he continues trying."-Edward the know it all said and the wolves growled not liking him reading their minds. When they growled at him Bella growled at them; now that she is a new vampire she thinks that she's the shit and is all powerful especially since she's a Cullen now too.

Paul and Jared growled threating at her and her growl faltered for a second making her sound like a kitten having a hissy fit and they smirked and chuckled and she scowled and tossed her hair making Rosalie scoff and toss her hair. When Rosalie tossed her hair all of the men, including the wolves who will deny it later, gazed at her as their heart rates elevated slightly; the only ones to not look were Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward. Bella sent a smug look at Rosalie because she couldn't get her Eddie to ogle her. Bella also feels she is like the prettiest vampire ever and now with her newly acquired beauty she thinks she can manipulate even more men than before and thinks that all men want her regardless of species and would melt just at her pout alone.

Jasper was trying his damndest to keep the room calm and failing miserably what with wolves being such powerful beings and not just emotionally either. However, when Rosalie tossed her hair he felt a whiff of lust push towards him, it wasn't overwhelming, but it was still nasty as hell. He then stopped trying to calm the room, but tried to block their emotions all together not wanting to feel their lust.

"Can we start this pointless meeting already so we can go? You fuckers stink!"-Paul exclaimed and his pack, minus Sam, snickered.

"This meeting isn't pointless."-Jacob said in his deep voice as he stepped away from the window. He crinkled his nose as his eyes widened "Whew, but damn he's right you guys do stick!"-he said as he flagged his hand in front of his face and lifted his shirt to cover his nose as he stepped back to the window.

As soon as Jacob's shirt went up Jasper felt lust pour through the room yet again, but this time from the women, even innocent Esme who was trying to discreetly peek at Jacob's abs; he even saw Rosalie lift an appreciative eyebrow and bite her lip. He was shocked because the lust was far greater with the women than the men and no surprise Bella's was the worst. He looked down at her sitting on the couch next to her new husband as she licked her lips, rubbed her legs together, and she shifted in her seat staring intently at Jacob's body and even let a low moan, growl sort of sound escape her lips. Edward looked down at his beloved and said nothing, but Jasper felt his hurt at his wife's lust that she made no effort to hide as he sat like the good little husband he is and let his wife all but eye rape his rival.

Suddenly Edward's head snapped up and he looked at Alice wide eyed, but before Jasper could ask why he was looking at his wife like that he found himself imagining licking, biting and doing all other sorts of unholy things to Jacob, Jacob who is a guy! He saw Edward's head snap to him, having seeing that fleeting image, but Edward only nodded in understanding and gave a sympathetic smile. Jasper shook his head furiously to rid himself of those images and desires then looked to Alice who was lusting so badly on Jacob it caused Jasper to lust as well and his mind to conjure up those horrid images no doubt scarring him for the rest of his undead life.

Jasper stood with his mouth open in shock that Alice was so…well into the alpha wolf and could only imagine what she was thinking. He wanted to know so badly that he thought of Alice and Jacob rolling naked on a bed together then asked, in his mind, if that was what Edward saw. Edward nodded his head slyly.

"And that was G rated compared to what I saw."-he mumbled only for Jasper who stood not far from him. Jasper looked back at Alice, but she shrugged not caring and Jasper felt his world crumbling.

"Calm down Paul we have to wait until everyone is here."-Sam said looking at the door willing it to open, so he could catch the scent he's missed so much over the past few weeks since the packs split.

"Who else is there everyone is here."-Embry said looking around the room.

"We have to wait for Leah."-Jacob said and everyone groaned or rolled their eyes.

"I'll go and phase to see what's keeping her."-Seth said and ran out to check up on his sister.

"You need to keep that bitch on a leash."-Rosalie said flipping her hair, but this time both packs glared at her, even the ones who aren't particularly fond of the she-wolf, but the fact is she's their she-wolf and no stupid stuck up vamp is going to insult her…that's their jobs.

"Watch it blondy."-Sam growled balling his fist and Emmett growled right back.

"Don't get mad at her she's just saying facts."-Bella said dryly rolling her eyes and flipping her hair making Rosalie scoff again and flip her hair harder. Alice was too busy still eye fucking Jacob.

"I don't remember anyone asking for your fucking opinion."-Quil hissed as he and Embry growled and Paul and Jared balled their fist.

"Cool it guys."-Jacob said lightly not wanting a fight to ensue.

"Jacob they're being mean to me."-Bella said with her new favorite pout "Make them wait outside like good little dogs."-she said narrowing her eyes them. Bella confused Jacob's reprimand for defending her when in reality he agreed with his friends, but just doesn't feel like starting a war over someone talking shit.

"They aren't dogs and they can stay where ever the fuck they want, so I suggest you watch what you say because you've seen what an angry wolf can do just ask Emily."-Jacob hissed

"Hey you leave my Emily out of this!"-Sam shouted as he glared at the other alpha and started shaking.

"Damn that was a low blow."-Paul said laughing

"Oh please."-Emmett said rolling his eyes

"You have something you want to say Gigantor?"-Sam hissed already wanting to fight because his wife dare insult his Lee Lee.

"Damn pick who you want to be offended over Emily or Leah. Personally I say Leah at least she can hold her own even if she is a bitch. From what I hear all Emily can do is make muffins and cry…out of her good eye."-Rosalie said smirking at the her last comment. Sam growled viciously and Rosalie hissed making Paul growl and Emmett hiss.

"Let's everyone calm down."-Calisle said in his usual calm voice.

"Oh give it a rest Carlisle."-Jacob said rolling his eyes.

"I only want peace between our fami-"

"We know already damn, get mad for a change or something."-Jacob said throwing his hands in the air as the growls from Sam and Paul got louder and the hisses from Rosalie and Emmett rose as well.

"Don't talk to my father like that!"-Edward growled low as he stood to face Jacob.

"Oh now MR. Stick up his ass wants to talk, wonderful."-Jacob scoffed rolling his eyes again.

Carlisle walked over to break up the argument between Edward and Jacob who were now in each other's faces. The more they argued the more Jacob's muscles bulged and Alice swooned making her lust fill the room again. Jasper looked at her and threw his hands in the air while shaking his head.

"Alice!"-Jasper hissed when he was in front of her

"Huh…"-she said dumbly not really paying attention or caring what Jasper had to say when Jacob was licking his lips from being dried up from cussing Edward out.

"Alice I can feel the lust pouring off of you."-Jasper said low so no one, even if they were paying attention, could hear.

"So…"-she said and ducked under his arm to get a better view; she hissed when she caught Bella staring at him too. Bella glared and hissed back and Alice crouched ready to attack until Jasper pulled her up.

"Alice…"-he said sadly

'I'm sorry Jasper, I still love you and want to be with you, but let's face it if I'd seen him first we so wouldn't be having this conversation."-she said sadly, but still sent a glare to Bella.

"How can you say that? He's our mortal enemy anyway it would never work between a vampire and a shifter."-he said sending a glare to Jacob who had Edward in a headlock as Carlisle pried his hands off of his son.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, who knows."-she said looking at Jasper trying to get him to understand she's not leaving him only lusting after another man, no biggie.

"So what, you want him to be your free pass."-Jasper said remembering how he heard silly humans talk about giving their spouses free passes, but only with like celebrities knowing they would never actually have the chance to fulfill their fantasies, but it was nice to humor them. He wasn't even serious when he said it but…

"Oh my gosh yes Jasper yes- I want him to be my pass thank you!"-she said jumping up and down happily and Jasper's mouth dropped and Bella whipped her head around to growl at her.

"I wasn't serious Alice I'm not giving you a fucking pass are you crazy!"-Jasper hissed

"Look he'll probably never agree it's just for fun to have him as a pass either way."-she said patting him on the arm seeing how upset she was making him and started to feel a little bad…until Edward ripped Jacob's shirt while pulling out of his grasp. Jasper felt the women's lust again, even stronger this time.

"What if I give you one?"-Alice said all but having an orgasm at a topless Jacob.

"Alice that's redic-"

"Leah, you get Leah and I get Jacob a wolf for a wolf that sounds fair."-Alice said as she started to move towards Jacob on her own accord.

"You really are crazy besides she'll never go for it anyway, because it's fucking crazy! What has gotten into you?"-Jasper said, but he was talking to himself. Alice and Bella were staring at Jacob like they hadn't drank blood in years and he was a blood fountain overflowing.

The house was in total chaise as Rosalie and her little feud was still raging and Jacob and his was raging and now Bella and Alice were hissing and growling at each other. Jasper stood there stressed and distressed until he felt himself close his eyes and almost moaning in pleasure. He snapped them open to see where this pleasure was coming from, but found it to be coming from outside. Before he could go to the door to see what was going on Leah and Seth barged in.

"Hey what the fuck is going on in here?"-Leah yelled silencing everyone…especially the men. Normally she's covered, but today she was wearing barely there shorts that looked to be her old volleyball shorts that are even smaller than they were before and a thin shirt that draped over one shoulder and showed not a lot of her midriff, but enough to cause any guy, straight or not, to get a little hot.

"Hey guys what's going on?"-Seth asked oblivious to the attention the men in the room were giving his oh so sexy sister.

"Your fellow mutts were talking shit."-Rosalie said glaring at Sam who forgot she even existed as he gazed upon the perfection that is Leah Clearwater.

"Leah what are you-"-Jacob started, but had to stop to clear his throat and take a deep breath "What are you wearing?"-he said in a voice that was way huskier than he intended. Leah frowned and cocked her head to the side making her go from sexy to adorable and Jasper felt more lust, but at this point he wasn't sure if it was theirs or his.

"Oh, my clothes."-she said blushing and trying to cover…something "This was all that was clean."-she said innocently

"I kept telling you to clean your clothes, but did you listen to me, no."-Seth said rolling his eyes and Leah punched him playfully then stepped into the room fully and scrunched her nose.

"Damn you fuckers stink! Can't you eat people who taste a little more bitter rather than sweet so you stop burning our noses?"-She said covering her face making her shirt ride up more. There were a few muffled groans and a happy sigh from the men. Jasper felt their lust growing even more and it was actually becoming a little unbearable.

"We don't eat people we eat animals, we're vegetarians."-Bella said rolling her eyes and flipping her hair, but Jasper felt the extreme jealously and envy rolling off of Bella in waves and surprisingly Rosalie as well who tried to flip her hair confidently, but failed when she saw her Emmett drooling at Leah as well. Hell even Carlisle was looking, but just as Esme tried to be discrete.

"I don't remember giving you permission to speak."-Leah said dryly as she spared Bella a glance.

"I don't need your permission do I Jacob?"-Bella said turning to Jacob who was finding it harder and harder to keep things from getting…hard. When Leah looked over and saw Jacob shirtless a slight wave of lust came at Jasper from her and it made his head spin in a delicious way. He inhaled deeply and picked through the many aroused male scents to find hers, but it was already gone making him frown and gag at the horny man smells. He saw movement and looked over to see Alice cross her arms and stare Leah down while trying to make herself look taller, but there was no comparison Leah was an amazon and Alice was, well an ant.

"What are you asking him for I don't need his approval unlike you. Edward I seriously don't know what you see in her you can do so much better. I'd be willing to help you see that if you weren't an arrogant funky vampire."-Leah said smirking and Jasper felt the men's jealousy as a few of them growled. If Edward was human he would look like a tomato by now.

"That's not necessary and I would never dream of not being with my Bella."-he said and smiled down at a smug Bella who missed the quick glance Edward threw at Leah when she sighed making her chest heave and the men's lust grow even more.

"Where have you been we've been waiting for you?"-Jacob said stepping forward, not even noticing the smell this time, to block her from the other males' eyes that he finally saw staring at _his_ beta.

"She was chasing the ice cream truck like a dog or something."-Seth said rolling his eyes and missed Leah advance on him, so she was able to tackle him face down and twist his arm behind his back making him scream like a girl.

"Say uncle."-Leah said as she twisted his arm tighter and leaned forward giving everyone behind and on the side of her a good view of her perfect ass. More lust hit Jasper to the point he groaned and had to grab the couch for support.

"Don't say uncle Seth, take it like a man."-Emmett cheered, but only wanted Seth to stay down so he could stare at Leah's ass some more. All the guys nodded vehemently.

"Screw that uncle-uncle-uncle!"-Seth squeaked and Leah released him.

"Aww man."-Emmett pouted as he crossed his arms. Leah jumped up pulling Seth with her.

"I was _not_ chasing the ice cream truck like a dog."-she said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms making her breast push up and somehow more lust filled into the room from not only the men this time, but also Rosalie as well. Jasper snapped his head to her and she shrugged and leaned back watching Leah. Slowly her jealously faded and admiration grew with lust mixing in. Emmett sensed a change in his wife and looked at her and followed her gaze then whipped around to look at Rosalie first shocked then smiling happily.

"So…"-he whispered to her wiggling his eyebrows.

"_D_efinitely."-Rosalie said biting her lip as she looked at Leah's legs; Emmett fist pumped the air then hive fived Rosalie. Edward shook his head having seen their fantasy involving all three of them in their heads…no wonder they married each other.

"Then what took you so long?"-Jacob asked hoarsely while eyeing Leah's cleavage, she shrugged making her boobs jiggle.

When more lust hit him, Jasper couldn't take it and stroked himself through his pants and threw his head back moaning lowly. Edward heard and looked over at Jasper with complete understanding and glanced in his lap at his very noticeable erection that continued to harden at all the thoughts and fantasies that were flowing through the room staring Leah Clearwater and if he was honest with himself one of those fantasies belonged to him. Mr. Purity knew he had to hide it, so he went and stood next to Jasper behind the couch to block it from view. Alice looked over and frowned noticing Jasper breathing hard, since they don't need to breathe, and went to see if he was alright.

"Jasper-"

"I'm fine."-he said quickly to stop her from coming over and seeing his and Edwards problems. She frowned, but backed off and sent a glare at Leah as her jealousy hit Jasper.

"The ice cream truck had filthy fudge pops and I haven't had one in years, so I tracked ,not chased, the truck down and bought a couple. It took longer than expected. I'm here now, so let's get this shit over with so I can get the hell out of here."-Leah said

"Were you eating one before you came in here?"-Jasper asked in a strained voice wanting to know if that was the pleasure he was feeling.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"-she said raising a brow as she pulled another Popsicle from somewhere on that tiny outfit.

"No, I was just curious ma'am."-Jasper said smiling and bowing his head; Leah rolled her eyes and unwrapped her treat.

"Okay, now that everyone is here let us figure out a solution that is appeasing to everyone."-Carlisle said

"Yeah let's do that so I can get back to Emily."-Sam said in a husky voice, which he tried desperately to hide, as he watched Leah's every move. He really needed to get back to Emily.

"Well I think we could find a solution if these bloodsuckers just leave."-Embry said crossing his arms. Bella started fussing, but not one man in the room, or Rosalie, heard because Leah started eating her Popsicle. There were lusty growls released and Seth finally caught on to the attention his sister was oblivious she was drawing. He stood in front of her glaring at all of them and went to find support from Edward and Jacob, but they were drooling just as much, if not more, as the other men.

"Mmmm…"-Leah moaned as she closed her eyes and licked her lips savoring her favorite childhood treat. A wave of lust flew at Jasper and he fell to his knees, but when Leah's wave of pleasure over her treat hit him he stroked himself not trying to be discrete anymore. He started moaning and images of him and Leah going at it in the forest like there was no tomorrow began to soar through his mind. Edward got so hard he thought it would break as he started breathing heavily while still keeping the stick up his ass persona.

"Jasper what are you doing?"-Bella screeched when she looked over at him on his knees with his head back moaning as he stroked himself through his jeans.

"I…I…oh God…"-he moaned trying to stop and trying to explain, but the waves of lust were just too powerful and now his own lust overtook him as well leaving him paralyzed to it. Everyone, reluctantly, stopped drooling, or in the girls case glaring, at Leah and turned their heads to Jasper who was shaking and moaning now.

"Ewww!"

"You are a fucking pervert!"

"Really!"

"Oh my God what the fuck are you doing?"-the wolves growled and for a moment the lust filled room died down as everyone focused on Jasper. With the lust gone he was finally able to stop and get off the ground and glared at everyone.

"What the fuck am I doing? What the fuck are you all doing? Rosalie what the hell? You too Carlisle?"-Jasper almost shouted and everyone realized he was feeling what they were feeling, but they thought only they were feeling individually and hung their heads or whistled trying to play it off. Carlisle looked mortified, but Rosalie shrugged.

"She's hot."-she said flipping her hair and felt a pang of anger when none of the men acknowledged it.

"Who's hot? What the hell is going on?"-Leah said impatiently completely freaked out at seeing a vampire try and masturbate through his jeans. Seth covered her eyes, even if it was too late.

"This is all your fault you whore; at least my Eddie knows trash when he sees it."-Bella sneered. Edward whistled and tried to think of boring thoughts or anything that would take away the evidence that Bella couldn't be more wrong. Jasper gave him a side glance.

"You have one more time to open your fucking mouth an-damnit look what you made me do!"-Leah yelled as her Popsicle broke and fell down her shirt before hitting the floor. She slid her fingers up and down the valley of her breast and licked her fingers repeatedly to get all the fudge off. That was all it took for the room to fill with lust again and this time it was far worse. All the men, and Rosalie, were so aroused it was disturbing and Jasper and Edward had to suffer, or not depending on whom you ask, through their lustful emotions and thoughts. Carlisle buried his face in Esme's hair to try his best to focus on her; she pat him on the back remembering her reaction to Jacob and knew he didn't mean anything by it. These wolves were just hot as hell.

Jasper began to growl and shake from the intensity and take huge breaths to try and calm himself and send out calm, but when he looked at Leah he was so turned on that he projected his lust to her instead by accident. Leah's breath caught and she stopped licking her fingers and slowly turned to Jasper with dark eyes. Their lust began to bounce off of each other as she started breathing heavily.

"Hey stop looking!"-Seth shouted trying in vain to cover Leah's body.

"Oh fuck it."-Jasper growled deeply and took a step, but Edward stopped him.

"Uh, where-where are you going you're not leaving are you?"-Edward asked because, he would never admit it, the thoughts Jasper was thinking about Leah was so fucking hot Edward wanted to jump into Jasper's mind and push fantasy Jasper out of the way and take his spot. If Jasper left so would his thoughts and Edward couldn't have that. Jasper's lust was boiling, so he just growled dangerously at Edward and with vampire speed whooshed in front of Leah surprising and thrilling her.

"Jasper…"-she said breathlessly. He scooped her up and was about to leave when Alice ran up behind him and grabbed his arm.

"Jasper what do you think you're doing?"-Alice shouted balling her fist.

"Pass."-Jasper growled down at her then at speed fast even for a vampire he blurred out of the Cullen mansion clutching Leah close to him and took out the back wall in the process.

Once they were deep in the forest Jasper laid Leah down and hovered over her.

"Jasper what are you doing?"-she rasped then bit her lip making Jasper go that more crazy and this time it was from _his_ lust, even though the other men were lusting so much he could still feel it, but now it was mixed with disbelief, anger, and jealousy.

"You're mine."-he said possessively and drug his teeth down her neck controlling himself at the last moment remembering his venom could kill her. Leah gasped then moaned and arched her neck making Jasper harder than wood.

"I don't belong to anyone."-she moaned grasping his head to pull him closer.

"You belong to me."-he said bucking his hips to emphasize his point making her gasp and moan deep in her throat. Now he was harder than stone as he look down at the vision before him. He always thought she was hot, but unlike Alice never fantasied or dwelled on it, but now…fuck it, he was given a pass and he damn sure intends on using it over and over and over and over again.

"Yes I'm yours."-Leah panted. Jasper ripped her shirt from her and my goodness she wasn't wearing a bra! Now he was harder than titanium. Leah reached up and tore his shirt and yanked his pants down freeing little Jasper who wasn't so little now that she looked at him. She groaned and wrapped her legs around his waist and rubbed against him in her barely there shorts driving Jasper wild. Somewhere in the distance he heard Edward moan. Damn he thought he went far enough out of his range, well he'll just have to let Eddie boy know she belongs to him.

"Mine!"-he growled as he ripped her shorts and lined up at the opening of her treasure chest.

"Then take what yours before I find someone who will."-Leah said egging him on loving his possessiveness. Who would have guessed she would be turned on and about to have mind blowing sex with a vamp, she sure as hell didn't and feeling Jasper rub up against her she didn't care either. Jasper grabbed her hair roughly and kissed her violently and she loved it and growled at him making him growl back. He lifted on of her legs and threw it over his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her back pulling her closer.

"Last chance Leah."-he said on the verge of combustion wanting her to really want it and leave right now before he went mad if she didn't. She scrapped her nails down his back making venom leak and he hissed in pleasure he never thought imaginable as his eyes went dark.

"Yours."-she growled and that was all he needed to hear.

Back at the mansion everyone was stunned and in disbelief and in Seth's case mortified and slightly confused.

"Did Jasper just kidnap my sister?"-he asked himself as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Oh God yes, harder…"-Edward moaned and they turned to see him with his hand in his pants stroking himself at vampire speed.

"Edward!"-Bella shouted wide eyed as the guys laughed at MR. Perfect lusting on the she-wolf…their she-wolf! At that they growled and snarled at Edward.

"Edward you better be thinking about me!"-Bella screeched as she moved towards him.

"Ha, I highly doubt that."-Rosalie said scoffing when she looked at Bella.

"Oh God…no love it's Jas-oh yes yes yes! Love it's Jasper I can se-uh scream my name!"-Edward hissed and moaned as he moved even faster.

"Eww dude take that shit to your cabin."-Jacob growled

"Damn I have never been more jealous of Edward's mind thing than I am right now."-Emmett said pouting.

"So…what do you see?"-Paul asked

"Paul!"-Sam and Jacob hissed at him.

"What, come on I know I'm not the only one who wants to know. Show of hands!"-Paul said raising his hand and all the other wolves, minus Seth, Edward, Rosalie, and a happy Emmett raised their hands.

"See."-Paul said smugly

"Put your damn hands down."-Jacob growled making everyone snap their hands down.

"Oh yes…Leah…uh…God oh…"-Edward moaned pounding his hips into his hand.

"Edward…"-Bella said sauntering over to him batting her lashes thinking it would be that easy to snap him out of it…she was wrong.

"Oh yes Leah baby yes…say my name Leah…oh…"-he moaned harder and Bella stomped her foot and went over to Jacob tossing her hair wanting his attention.

"Jake…"-she said sliding her hands up his chest, but he pushed her and she stumbled onto the couch making Rosalie laugh.

"Jasper's not…he isn't…he and Leah can't be…"-Seth stuttered not wanting to know what Jasper was doing to his sister. Unfortunately their super hearing picked up…

"OH GOD YES JASPER YES OH YESSSSSSSS OHHHHHHHHH…"-Leah moan shouted

"UH LEAH FUCK…LEAH UH…OH GOD…"-Jasper moan shouted

"Damn!"-Jared whispered in awe and jealousy. All the men in the room found themselves shifting in their jeans from the sudden tightness.

"Oh goodness I'm going to be sick."-Seth said as he ran to the bathroom slamming the door.

"I'm just horny as hell."-Paul said considering joining Edward in his shamelessness.

"OH GOD YES…HARDER JASPER HARDER…OH YES YES…"-Leah moan shouted

"OH FUCK…OH FUCK…OH FUCK…LEAH BABY…YESSSSSSSSSS…"-Jasper moan shouted with each grunt.

"Oh oooooooooh…yes Leah oh God yes…fuck!"-Edward moaned from where he was now hunched over the table in the dining room bracing himself on one arm, but wound up breaking the table, but that didn't stop him.

"Fuck it how come he gets her?"-Edward growled as he blurred out of the house on a mission to take Jasper's place.

"Alice do something!"-Bella screeched

"She can't."-Rosalie smirked

"Why is that?"-Esme asked clearing her throat having completely tuned into Leah and Jasper.

"Because I gave him a pass."-Alice mumbled angrily

"A what?"-Bella asked

"Alice wants Jacob and told Jasper he would be her one pass and to humor Jasper she made Leah his one pass, but she never thought he would actually have a shot let alone act on it."-Rosalie laughed

"It's not funny."-Alice hissed

"Why isn't it? You were all over Jacob and all but raped him and tossed Jasper Leah to shut him up, you get what you ask for."-Rosalie smirked

"What!"-Jacob shouted with a look of utter disgust on his face.

"Dude!"-Embry and Quil laughed and Alice was embarrassed.

"I…I...well you're my pass and Leah is-was his."-she said looking everywhere but Jacob.

"How could you!"-Bella said glaring at Alice.

"What does this have to do with you?"-Emmett said crossing his arms

"Because Jacob's my…he's…well he's"-she stuttered

"I'm nothing to you but a friend, a very platonic friend who helped protect you while Edward changed you to save your life after falling through a window-"

"That was nowhere near her."-Quil mumbled cutting Jacob off.

"I…well…"-she tried to start again

"OH…UH…OH…OH…YESSSSSSSSS…JASPER!"-Leah screamed and then there was a loud boom.

"What the hell was that?"-Jared exclaimed

"Um I think they broke a tree."-Carlisle said quietly

"Damn!"-was heard from all sides

"OH LEAAAAAAAAAH!"-Jasper screamed then there was another boom.

"Damn another tree!"-Paul said impressed as Sam and Jacob started to growl and shake.

"I think they're done."-Embry said wiping the sweat from his brow and swiftly moving into the kitchen for a much needed glass of cold water.

"OH YESS BABY YES RIGHT THERE…OOOOOOOOOH…"-Leah moan shouted alerting them to round two.

"UH GOD YES…"-Jasper moan shouted, but then they heard dangerous growling.

"MINE!"-Jasper growled and then they heard rustling.

"WAS!"

"What the hell, is that Edward fighting Jasper?"-Sam asked wide eyed; everyone's mouth dropped.

"It can't be."-Bella whimpered and Paul laughed his ass off.

"Oh man this is too much."-he said hitting his hand on the wall as he held his side with the other.

"MINE!"-Jasper growled again and more rustling was heard.

"STOP!"-Leah shouted and that made Jacob shake like crazy.

"They're going to hurt her…and she's mine not theirs, a fucking vampire's."-he growled

"LEAH IS MINE!"-Edward growled and that was all it took for Jacob to phase, taking Bella out in the process, and charged forward taking off half of the wall as he blurred out the back snarling. Bella was on the floor screaming as Esme and Carlisle raced to put her back together.

"Oh just leave her there."-Rosalie said rolling her eyes

"Rosalie."-Esme said like a mother while wagging her finger.

Moments later a howl was heard then snarls and growls.

"I guess Jake is there."-Quil mused and Sam whimpered pathetically and Jared pat his back.

"Uh I have to use the bathroom."-Paul said, but looking down at him that clearly wasn't what he was planning on doing. He ran/limped to the upstairs bathroom since Seth was still puking his brains out in the downstairs bathroom.

"I have never heard of anything like this happening in my life!"-Quil laughed plopping down onto the couch and Embry was finally calm enough to join him and turned on the TV like there wasn't three stubborn, possessive, supernatural beings fighting over an even more stubborn she-wolf. Bella continued to scream as they put her together, so they turned the volume up loud.

"Oh shut the fuck up he only ripped you apart."-Rosalie said rolling her eyes as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"MINE!"-all three snarled somewhere in the forest; Emmett chuckled and walked behind the couch.

"I bet you're glad you gave him a pass now huh?"-Emmett grinned while patting a distraught Alice on the back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Hope you like! This was so random I don't even know what to say lol. I have been warming to Jasper/Leah stories & have a full length story idea sort of like this, but this popped into my head 2day and I wanted to get it out. Well I'm back, well sorta, I'm officially on Springbreak YAY, **but** had to cancel my Jamaica plans b/c my professors think it's funny to have lab practicles & huge exams after we get back, so I need to study booo *throws professors into a wall*. I'll be UD everything **finally**. I've missed you guys & writing :(

The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…& I'll give you a toilet seat lap top. Seriously thers's some company that's making lap tops and school desk out of TOILET SEATS, **USED** TOILET SEATS! My child would be out of that school so fast their desk would flush! I think they've taken recycling too far dontcha think smh...gross!


End file.
